fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaide Vaidorna
Summary Vaide Vaidorna is a character from Storiverse. Vaide was a human born in Atadan Empire, from a poor, lower class family. Her mother died when she was a baby, and her father died when she was 15. Being an orphan, she decided to be a Soldier for Atadan Empire. After 15 years in Atadan Military, people started to realize something awkward about her, soon after she was accused of having connections with Cehennem, Due to Atadan Empire's obsession with purity of Human race and bad reputation of beings connected with Cehennem; she was found guilty and imprisoned in a Zaman. Zaman is a realm that works with different time, A Trillion years there can be an just one second in regular Multiverse. She was stuck in that realm for around 100 years in regular Multiverse time. She eventually made her escape from Zaman with her powers connected to Cehennem. She escaped from her country and moved to another Universe that is not connected to Atadan Empire. Vaide has completely mastered her Cehennem powers during her time in Zaman, and became highly dangerous Vesvese user, Founded her own crime organization called Elit. She is a multiversal criminal who's wanted dead or alive by multiple countries and is considered as "a threat to the entire reality" Appearance and Personality See image Height: 1.76m Prior to having awakened her Vesvese powers, Vaide had a nationalistic personality. She wanted to protect her country and her people from dangers. That was the reason she became a soldier. After having betrayed by her people and being stuck in Zaman for such long time, she became highly selfish and sadistic, enjoying to play with people and torture them, or torture their loved one infront of them, make deals that won't end good for them, give them false hope and destroy their dreams. Overall, despite being highly selfish and sadistic, she acts and talks in a very polite manner, she is a faux affably evil. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 4-B''' Name: 'Vaide Vaidora '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Around 30 years old normally, trillions of years old with time spend in Zaman included '''Classification: '''Human, Former Soldier of Atadan Empire, Leader of Elit, Vesvese user, Space Pirate, Criminal '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Reliant on her connection with Cehennem), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing (Has an immense charisma, convinced thousands of people to sacrifice their lives for Elit and become her corrupted warriors), Regeneration (High-Godly; regenerated after being completely and utterly destroyed by Huzur avatar which erases a being on all levels of existence, can always regenerate via her connection to Cehennem), Excellent Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Durability Negation and Resistance Negation (Can ignore most resisances and durability with various abilities), Law Manipulation (Can implement rules that reshape laws of reality however she sees fit, one of the main reason she is considered to be "a threat to entire reality"), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; can erase type 1 abstracts from entire history and reality, to the point of them never existing in the first place), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal and abstract beings), Aura and Fear Manipulation (Her aura passively inflicts fear), Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can be exist in nonexistent places, can bend space), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Can induce insanity just by willing it), Transmutation (Can turn things into a tarot card), BFR (Can send people to other universes or realms where time-space don't exist), Corruption (Type 3), Death Manipulation and Resurrection (Can kill by willing it, can resurrect those she has killed and turn them into her corrupted warriors under her command), Power Bestowal (Can grant powers and blessings), Summoning (Can summon her corrupted warriors), Existence Erasure and Regeneration Negation (Can erase things from existence on a conceptual level, erased beings lose ability to regenerate), Acausality (Types 2 and 4; İblis and Vesvese users are singularity and operate on a seperate system of cause and effect), Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification (Capable of nullfying powers of others, specifically Reality Warping and its variations), Immense Resistance to all types of Mind Attacks, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Transmutation, Absorption, Resistance Negation and many other Hax (İblis and Vesvese users have extreme resistance to hile abilities, the stronger they are, the higher is their resistance. Vaide was able to resist avatars of Hakaigami with over 400 Hırs value and surviving after an encounter with an avatar of Huzur). Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Had her soul destroyed before and not affected. Fought beings who can kill via giving a soul and taking it back and completely unaffected) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Solar System level '(Immensely superior to Kızıl in physical strength, has been considered to be "a threat to the entire reality" and is one of the strongest Vesvese users) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel intergalactic distances in seconds, likely faster than Kızıl)' '''with '''Immeasurable' reactions (faster than Multiversal Abstracts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Solar System Class Durability: '''At least '''Solar System level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Standard Melee range, hundreds of kilometers with abilities, Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel and BFR '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius (Extremely cunning and manipulative, can deceive and manipulate high ranked military officers and turn allied countries against each other, can convince people to make deals with her even though they know her evil identity. She has extremely high understanding on technology and capable of outsmarting entire races who have technology that can affect higher dimensions) '''Weaknesses: '''She is very sadistic, likes to toy with her opponents instead of quickly finishing them off, But she only does this if she knows she's superior to her opponent, she is very cautious against someone she doesn't know of, even if she doesn't think they are stronger than her. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Excellent Martial Artist: 'Vaide is an excellent martial artist due to having trillions of years of experience in CQC combat she learned from Zaman's creatures. Creatures of Zaman should normally have higher experience due to being stuck in Zaman far longer than she did. She learned many forms of combat from them. '''Immense Presence: '''Her presence can be enough to make people anxious. An ability she uses to intimidate others. '''Immense Charisma: '''She is charismatic enough to convince people to sacrifice themselves and becoming her Corrupted Warriors. Can also convince people as strong as she is for various things such as an alliance, or attack someone else. She convinced many others to join Elit, although she can just kill them and turn them into Corrupted Warriors, she enjoys people willingly fallowing her. '''Immense Awareness: '''She is highly aware of things around her, can easily sense and interact with incorporeal and abstract entities that cannot be sensed normally. '''Dimensional Travel: '''She is capable of traveling across multiverse, she can also be exist in realms where space and time don't exist. She can also send others to another universes or timeless realms '''Singularity: '''By virtue of being a Vesvese user, she is a singularity that only exist in one place, she has no alternate versions in different timelines and operates on a seperate system of causality due to Cehennem's influence, regular causality doesn't apply and she is a walking anomaly. '''Vesvese: '''Vaide is an extremely dangerous Vesvese user, widely considered to be the strongest of them all, being a Vesvese user grants her Immortality and extremely high healing and regeneration abilities reliant on Cehennem. Due to her connection with Cehennem being incredibly high, she was able to come back after being destroyed by an avatar of Huzur and has healing fast enough to reform her body immediately. She is also highly resistant to hile abilities as every other Vesvese user. She can resist abilities of even extremely strong Hakaigami with Hırs value of over 400. On top of having extremely high resistances to hile abilities, her own hile abilities are able to bypass others' resistances. Usually Vesvese users aren't good hile users and mostly rely on CQC combat, but Vaide is an exception with several others. * '''Kural: '''Vaide's main ability, likely every offensive power she has comes from this single ability. This ability allows her to implement rules that reshape and govern reality which she applies in various ways. * '''Alma: '''She implements rules that work in "If" fashion. She uses this ability for varying purposes such as she can kill someone by implementing a rule "If: x rule, x will die", She can brainwash or mind control people with rule "If x rule, x will fallow Vaide's orders" can inflict them with some sort of disease that turns them into her Corrupted Warriors after their death, boosting their stats while retaining what they previously had in the process "İf x death, x will turn into a Corrupted Warriors. She can use this to do virtually anything. Most of these abilities' implementing process only takes her willing it. She doesn't need to write it or do a gesture. Just a thought. Several of these abilities are defensive and work without her knowledge if she's in danger with commant "If Vaide is in danger, whatever/whoever putting her in danger will get brainwashed or die". On top of all this, the "If" part doesn't need to be fully true. She may not be an actual danger but the thing that's putting her in "danger" would be effected. An automatic defense that works well for a cautious person. * '''Yasakla: '''She can prohibit things via implementing a rule. She mostly uses this to nullify powers of others or reduce their strength or inflict a status ailment, such as poison or disease to them. * '''Hibe: '''Ability she uses with Elit and her Corrupted Warriors. Can summon them into her location, can grant them new powers or boost powers they currently have. She can use this to make people fallow her willingly, which something she likes more than brainwashing them or forcing them by fear. * '''Sil: '''Can erase things from existence, to the point of them never being exist in the first place. She used this ability to erase many Multiversal abstract entities. Others '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sadists Category:Social Influencers Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Females Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Pirates Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Law Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Information Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Storiverse Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Killers Category:Mind Users Category:Chaotic Neutral